TDR
by Xx.rage.xXx.asha.xX
Summary: Rage had just found out her best friend is her sister and that her brother is alive, but is slowly dying! She only has so long to get him out safely...she feels the time is right to get her old gang back! Join Rage Jac-Jac, Kim, Shadow on an epic adventure kidnap Kim, love blossom, and rescue Inyu from the evil hands of Eggman and Kutan! Second book to SHS THE DEMONS REUNITE!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ITS READY! I finally got the cover done, its kinda bad...xp but at least you can still see what Jac-Jac and Robbin look like! ANYWAY on with the story and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Shadow Sonic Tails Amy Rouge Eggman Knuckles Blaze Silver Cream or Cheese they belong to Sega**

**However I do own Rage Yin Eval, Jac-Jac Marie Eval, Inyu Tashio Eval, Kimberly Song Orchid, Robbin Akiko Taka, Maro Takumi Taka, and KuroYemon Takahiro Eval, **

**PLEASE ENJOY TDR!**

**The Demons Reunite**

* * *

It had only been a week since the rag tag mission attempt to save Rage and Jac-Jac's brother. But now it was spring break and for two whole weeks the school had off to do whatever they may please. These two weeks for Rage, Jac-Jac, and the Sonic crew were going to be far from relaxing. Rage and Jac-Jac had come up with a master plan on how to break Inyu out of Eggman's base and only that. Yet they didn't have everything they needed for the mission they were still missing one very important bunny. They needed Kim back to complete the rescue plan, without her, it would be very difficult to near impossible to execute the mission.

That Friday afternoon Shadow sent a text around to everyone's phone saying to meet at his and Rage's house right after school. Be there as soon as possible and Tails needed to finish those inventions Rage asked for before dark. The message got out to everyone it needed too, Sonic, Amy, Jac-Jac, Rage, and Tails. When the final bell rang everyone within half an hour was at Rage's house except Tails. While they all sat around and waited, they started to talk as to why they were asked to come here.

Rage: All right, everyone I know you people would like to know why you are here. Well the answer is I need your help. This spring break is the only chance I have to save my brother before he is possibly killed, and from what Jac-Jac powers can tell from Eggman's future after school is out if we do not change then events that are to come he will die. I know this is something very big to ask of you, but please for me I need everyone's help to pull this off. If no one wants in please feel free to leave the house.

No one moved, not a blink, not even a breath was heard. At this Rage smiled and decided it was time to get down to business.

Rage: Great thank you all so much, this means the world to me. Now to let you in on what is happening, everyone knows we have two weeks off for our spring break. Well within these two weeks we have to mission to pull off. First, we need to get Kim the bunny back into the group. Next, we have out final mission, a rescue plan that will hopefully free my brother and Tails can create an antidote to cure him. Lastly, there is one thing that will try to stop us. His name is Kutan, now for those of you who do not know Kutan is a demon kind of like me except he is a full demon; therefore, he has much more power than you could believe. He is just as dangerous and Sonic or Shadow in the super forms.

Now onto Intel about your fist mission, Jac-Jac has kept in contact with Kim over the years. Her last know e-mail was about two weeks ago, and her parents are super rich and never pay attention to her really. However, if they notice that she is gone they will stop at nothing to find her. Therefore, I believe I have come up with an idea to keep them out of this. Her parents are two rich bunnies that met each other. The girl Mona is a high-class society woman who has no job. Her father is the founder, owner, and racer for Rex Raceway. There is what we are up against now family wise, but our journey to get there will not be easy.

Kutan saw Shadow, Jac-Jac, and I in the video cameras in Eggman's base. Jac-Jac and I have already decided who is to go on this part of the mission. Which is Sonic, Shadow and myself, Sonic and Shadow are the only ones that can get there and back in the time needed and I must go because of Japan itself and what is in it. Also something else Kutan has his demon followers all over the world waiting for us to come out so he can catch us. Well with us traveling at night, it will be much safer than if it were in the day. We have two stops before we cross the sea that we can cross during the day though. Then we move onto Japan find Kim and bring her back safely here.

I will explain further to you, Shadow and Sonic, where it is we are going to stop once we start. That's everything we have so far on our first mission and now that everyone is caught up we need to get ready we are leaving tonight and there are a few things that need to be taken care of before we go.

Shadow: Yes, we need to take care of some things before we leave. Like Sonic for example.

Sonic: What, what about me?

Shadow: Well Sonic since we are traveling at night and your fur is a bright blue your very easy to notice, so we need to fix that.

Sonic: What do you mean fix that, and Rage is just a light colored as I am.

Rage: Hello, yeah I'm like a ninja here I got my own methods of blending in with the dark, thank you very much.

Shadow: Yes so Sonic you have two choices and each one will take a few hours to do. We can either paint you fur black or we can dye your fur black your choice, but you only have a minute to decide.

Sonic: What is that's not unfair. Why dose Rage get a costume thing and I just can't get one.

Rage: Because these are one of a kind, I only have one, and they take a few weeks to get we don't have that kind of time.

Shadow: So choose faker, paint or dye better hurry. No resisting either, you run I will catch you. If you try to stall and not choose Jac-Jac will control your mind and we will decide and you could already think of my decision.

Shadow glared at Sonic with an evil smile placed on his face.

Sonic: Umm…

Shadow: Too much time, Jac-Jac.

Sonic: Hey whoa wait a minute; you didn't even give me five seconds.

Shadow: Each one you choose will take a while so Amy what do you think we should do.

As Shadow held Sonic down to keep him from running away, he watched Sonics face go up in horror as he asked that question. He even felt him gulp form fear of the answer.

Amy: Let's dye his fur.

Sonic: No, No, No!

Shadow: Too late now Faker, Jac-Jac if you please.

Jac-Jac nodded at the command and focused no one had seen her head up while she had done this before. When she started her eyes were trained on Sonic then Rage started walking in front of her. When Rage stopped Jac-Jac's eyes turned completely white, her iris and pupil were gone, and then she nodded her head at Rage to speak.

Rage: Sonic go to the bathroom and pick up the box of black dye, read the instructions on the box, then perform them correctly, and be ready to go in four hours.

Sonic robotically walked to the bathroom picked up the box and closed the door. Jac-Jac only waited a few more minutes until she heard the shower turn on. Then she let go of her control. She let go because if Rage had given the animal a task that would require more than a few minutes then Jac-Jac could let go and the animal would still finish out the task.

Rage: Now that he is taken care of we need to start getting everything ready dark is coming soon and we must leave tonight.

Shadow: Rage you talked about some inventions that you have asked Tails to make.

Rage: Oh right, I almost forgot about those. Umm… Amy I have a favor to ask of you.

Amy: Yeah Rage?

Rage: Could you run to Tails house by any chance and ask him to come over a bring those inventions I asked him if he could make.

Amy: Sure thing, give me half an hour and I will have him at your doorstep.

Rage: Thanks Amy, see you in a little bit.

Rage watched as Amy waved bye and headed out the front door to Tails house. She was looking out the window in a daze until she spoke out to her sister. Shadow felt some emotion boiling up inside Rage. He focused fiercely on Rage's emotion it was coming off stronger by the second.

Rage: Jac-Jac, I don't know if I can face it yet, it brings back those hurtful memoires and that horrid day just keeps playing in my head over and over. Jac-Jac I can't stop seeing that day please make it stop.

A few tears had escaped Rage's eyes; Shadow again was blown away by the emotion she felt towards these memoires and that awful day. Her feeling was loss of someone was intense; it almost made Shadow start to tear up. He felt the same way Rage did, whomever she had lost felt as if her heart had been ripped out of place and her soul had been swallowed completely by fear.

Jac-Jac: Rage may I see what you are seeing; I would like to see him again knowing who he is now.

Rage: Go ahead.

Jac-Jac touched her forehead to Rage's and placed one hand on her temple. They were only there for a few minutes until the broke apart.

Jac-Jac: Thank you Rage, I know it hurts so bad and I know no one could ever fully understand what you went thru not even Inyu. But Rage your loss is now my loss, we don't need any more of those. Right now the Sonic Team needs you to be here, I need you, Shadow needs you, Rage, Inyu needs you now more than ever before. If you focus on saving him it will help with the hurt a little bit no much but some.

Rage: Ok thank you Jac-Jac.

Rage gave her sister an embracing hug and then slowly climbed the stairs to her room searching for a golden bag. When she found she walked quickly into Shadow's room and closed the door. The two last hedgehogs sat there in silence Shadow staring at Jac-Jac.

Jac-Jac: You want to know what happened don't you.

Shadow: I thought you couldn't read people's minds.

Jac-Jac: I don't have to be, I just have to see their memoires and know their personalities, besides it basically written all over your face.

Shadow just glared at she started back not wanting to make him upset. He soon gave in and gave a sigh and put his head in his hands.

Shadow: I'm sorry for acting like this, but I do want to know what happened the loss she felt was almost unbearable. I don't see how she could hold all of that inside her.

Jac-Jac: Shadow I have seen your past and I must say it is very saddening and hurtful Rage felt the exact same way when she watched as her Father died right in front of her.

Shadow: What do you mean she never told me that?

Jac-Jac: It's too hard for her to explain… However, I may be able to show you, Rage and I have been on working on one of my powers that I don't use very often. It is showing one animal's memories to another. It is very hard but this memory is very clear I think I will be able to do it.

Shadow: I'm up for it, what do I do?

Jac-Jac: Just sit on the floor, close your eyes, relax, and concentrate on what I am trying to show you nothing else.

Shadow: All right lets go for it.

They both sat on the floor Shadow did as he was told and he was clam. He felt Jac-Jac's hands on his temples and he tensed up a little but soon let it go. He focused on the image that was coming into his head it was blurry at first, but then in a sudden gust it all became clear. It was as if he and Jac-Jac were ghost seeing into the past.

In this little world he saw Rage and Jac-Jac and what he thought was Kim the bunny. They were all in a little building and there was an older hedgehog there as well. He had on an odd outfit and a black belt. Shadow thought he must be the Sensei, he went to ask Jac-Jac but he couldn't speak.

Jac-Jac: Only I am permitted to talk in this world whoever comes with may not… and in this world I am able to read you mind so if you have a question just think it and I will answer.

Shadow only nodded and Jac-Jac smiled back at him and then she nudged her head over to the girls. They sat there and watched patiently. The three girls we receiving the same small outfit as the Sensei.

Jac-Jac: It's called a Gi and you get them on your second day of joining and to us this was very special. You know you're much more attentive than you let people believe.

Shadow just looked at Jac-Jac and gave her an honest smirk. Then he place his attention back on the girls. Class was over and a white and black familiar demon show up in a red top and odd looking black bottoms. Shadow gave no expression on his face but he did ask a question.

Jac-Jac: Yes, that is Inyu, he came to pick up Rage every day after class and say hi to us.

Shadow nodded and listened in on the conversation that Inyu and the girls were having.

Younger Rage: Inyu you're here!

Younger Inyu: Yes I am hey Half-pint, hey Hunter.

Younger Kim and Jac-Jac: Inyu!

Younger Inyu: Hi girls how was class for you today?

Younger Kim: I moved up a stance!

Younger Jac-Jac: So did !

Younger Rage: Me too Inyu!

Younger Inyu: That's great girls.

Inyu smiled and he had canine teeth just like he did but it did not seem to scare the girls.

Jac-Jac: Demons are common in Japan having fangs was a normal thing.

Shadow nodded his head still looking at the girls and Inyu.

Younger Inyu: Well good-bye girls Father wants Rage back as soon as possible

Younger Kim and Jac-Jac: Aww…

Younger Jac-Jac: Can't you stay longer Inyu?

Younger Inyu: Nope sorry girls we need to go bye.

Younger Jac-Jac: Bye.

Younger Kim: Bye.

Inyu picked up Rage and sat her on his back and she took a hold of his neck and smiled really big and you could see her canine teeth too. They walked out the door together and Inyu took one breath until he did the same jumping power Rage had. They soared thru the sky and landed and then they were up again.

Jac-Jac: Shadow take ahold of my hand we need to keep up with them.

Shadow obeyed took hold of Jac-Jac's hand and suddenly they were being lifted up into the air. Shadow only freaked out for a second and then was clam they were just flying thru the air that's all. Shadow looked at Jac-Jac curiously, she had a very stern face on, but in her eyes, and Shadow could tell that something was bothering her. He didn't have to be psychic or be able to read minds to tell something was wrong. He spoke one simple statement and her response was a tear and a look at the ground.

Jac-Jac: Everyday Shadow, I missed him every day, he was the only boy I ever trusted completely in my entire life. To have finally figured out that he is my brother, it is a happiness that brings back everything to me. Inyu was always there for me and took care of me like I really was his younger sister. He treated us all like that he was never mean to anyone and was always protective of us. I loved Inyu from the moment he gave me his nickname for me. That's why this mission is so important to me and Rage we need him back.

Shadow only nodded with somewhat of a reassuring smile, he didn't like smiling to anyone rather than Rage. Jac-Jac wiped the tear away, laughed a little, and smiled back. Then they both directed their attention back to the siblings. They were still jumping and Rage was laughing as if she was having the time of her life. Inyu jumped one last time until his face was full of surprise and shock and when he landed on the hill he didn't move again. He tried to speak but he was frozen, Rage nudged him and tugged on one of his quills to keep going. She finally slid off an was going to pull on his arm to see what was wrong until she saw what he was staring at.

Rage stood there bewildered as she watched as her Father battle in the fight of his life. Shadow was surprised he asked who the two fighters were.

Jac-Jac: The one with the white and black marbled looking for, that's our Father.

She gestured to herself, Inyu, and Rage down below us. Shadow nodded and then looked at their Father's opponent. He racked thru his memories and then remembered the name, and asked another question. Jac-Jac snarled before she answered the question.

Jac-Jac: That was the last member of the Kutan family or so we thought.

Shadow just blinked and looked upon the fight and was baffled by the skill each one carried. They were both martial artist, they fought with swords, and they had some of their own special powers with or without the swords. Both opponents were severely injured and were running low on energy. But at the last second when Rage's Father went to strike Kutan jumped up and struck him in the heart.

Rage let out a ear busting scream that made Shadow and Jac-Jac wince and cover their ears. It hurt Shadow so much to have to hear that from the girl he loved. He watched as Kutan looked at them drew his sword out of the dying body and started to run. The fire in Inyu's eyes compared to nothing but rage itself, Rage started to run down the hill to her dying Father. Inyu drew his sword and to Shadow surprise it looked like a piece of junk old sword that couldn't cut threw paper. Shadow raised his suspicion and looked at Jac-Jac.

Jac-Jac: Just watch its more than what you think.

The second after that Inyu sword transform, it was as tall as him and just as thick with not a scratch on it, and looked sharp enough to cut thru a hedgehog easily. At the base where he held the sword was white fur and a golden handle with blacked material wrapped around it. Shadow only thought one word; Wow.

Jac-Jac: Told you so.

Shadow just gave a glare and then watched as Inyu chased after him.

Jac-Jac: We need to go to Rage we cannot see what happens to Inyu and Kutan that is not in Rage's memory. Only this next part.

Shadow and Jac-Jac flew over to Rage and land a few yards away from her and her Father. He watched in agony remembering Maria and how her death was similar, when Rage reached her Father she fell to her knees sobbing and fear in her eyes. Shadow started to walk toward her when he couldn't take it any longer. Jac-Jac only put an arm in front of him to stop him. Shadow looked at her in protest and she only shook her head no.

Jac-Jac: Shadow the past cannot be changed this has already happened, you can't help her.

Shadow just nodded and stepped back and watched the memory play out before him.

Rage: Father, Father! Father please don't die, please I don't want you to leave me!

Father: Please child don't fret I am still here aren't I and I am also with you.

Rage: Yes Father you are right.

Rage's father was trying to calm her and give her his last few minutes of his life to be a father to her. Yet, through all of this he never cried he was clam and as peaceful with the earth as possible. Rage on the other hand was crying as if the world had ended and staining her new gi with the scent of salt watered tears.

Father: Now child I am going to ask you a few things and then i need you to make a promise, nod if you understand.

Rage nodded and tried to slow her tears in a feeble attempt.

Father: Alas child I understand you received you gis today.

Rage: Yes Father, it fits quite well and I have mine on.

Father: Well child stand up and let me look upon you.

Rage stood and dripped a few more tears down and turned around slowly for him to see.

Father: Very well child it suits you well in the way of the warrior and it shows that you have the fear of a true demon.

Shadow looked at Jac-Jac with no expression on his face but with as much confusion in his mind as Rage did.

Jac-Jac: Just listen any question you may have will probably be answered.

Shadow nodded and turned back towards Rage and her Father.

Rage: Father I do not understand, I thought demons were supposed to be fearless.

Father: Child alas everyone has fears, may it me mental or just a fear or something such as the dark. Just as Inyu fears many things too.

Rage: Inyu has fears!

Father: But of course child, he will be very fearful of what he will see when he returns. I need you to be strong for him. Yes, as my fear dawns upon me i will be very fearful.

Rage: Your fear is dying Father?

Father: No, no child my fear is not to die, but to die before I see you grow up nor your brother, not to be able to give you guidance. To help you when you need a father's love. I know you think Inyu could never replace me, but he is stronger than you think child you must trust him with all your heart a soul, protect him when he needs it save him when he is drowning do you understand child?

Rage: Yes, but father I am only a child, I will never save Inyu he will be the one to save me.

Father: Ah yes, but there will come a day when he needs you I promise, and a dog demon never breaks a promise. Now how was your second day at karate?

Rage: Well we learned many new stances and the basics of the karate foundation. Oh and I talked to my friends again today Kim and Jac-Jac.

Rage's father's eyes lit up as soon as he said those names.

Father: Rage this is the promise I was speaking of earlier, with so little time left, I need you to listen very carefully Rage.

Jac-Jac: Rage had told me that rarely did our father ever call her by her first name only on special occasions.

Shadow just kept staring but he did let her know that he heard her by thinking "ok" in his mind. Rage began to tear up again and she bent down to her knees and hugged her father

Rage: Anything Father anything at all.

Father: Very well Rage I promise to you that Inyu will turn you into a half-demon as you were meant to be but earlier than what was planned. Now it will be the age of 12. Next, keep your brother, Kim, and Jac-Jac as close to you as possible, they will be the ones to guide you in life and help you find your destiny. Protect them with all your heart and soul. Lastly, you will inherit you mother's bladed fans and her blue fire rat kimono and black hakama when you are a half demon and you will be a very special half demon indeed.

When you are transformed, you must find your Yang he is the key to your destiny.

Remember child that a dog demon never breaks a promise at all costs.

Rage: I promise Farther, I will tell him everything and I wish you much happiness in the other world. May you find peace with mother. I love you father don't ever forget Inyu or me please.

Father: Child, I will never forget about you or Inyu, just promise me you will share my last heartbeat with me. Ah!

Rage: Father! Please I love you.

Rage grabbed her father tightly and he using what little spirit he had left wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her lovingly and joined their heartbeats. As he beat slowed, he drew her closer and her eyes were shot with pain and tears the loss of her only real love for the world was slipping away from her grasp.

Father: As…I...l...love you...to...Rage my…little Yin...Uh.

Rage: Father! FATHER! No, No no this can't happen. INYU!

*To hear Rage scream out of pain and seeing what had just happened tore him up so bad. He could no longer look at her he had to turn or her would begin to cry. To see that something this horrible had happened to the one girl he cared for, he understood everything now. Why her brother was so important to her, he was all she had left after he died. Why she despised the Kutan clan so much was because she witnessed her own Father being murdered by him. He could also see why her Father meant so much to her. Just in the few minutes Shadow had seen Rage with her Father, he knew that it was someone Rage loved more than anyone she looked up to him and he was everything and child could want their Father to be like. She had it and then she watched as it was taken away from her. Shadow thought about all these things as he tried to keep himself from crying. Then he heard a voice.

Jac-Jac: Shadow now you understand, but the memory is not yet finished, you need to see the final moments as well.

Shadow turned back around and nodded. He directed his attention to the woods were Inyu was running quicker than Shadow had expected. Rage was running back up the hill crying the whole time. Shadow and Jac-Jac followed them back up to the hill.

Inyu's ears flatten hearing the cries of her sister, it was the most horrific thing he had and will have ever heard and see. He ran as fast as her could to his sister struggling to up the hill. When he reached the hill Rage latched onto him and he looked below, shock spread across his face.

Inyu: Rage is he…

She cried and cried till Inyu could no longer listen to it, he could never understand what she had just went through, and she was in his arms looking for comfort which he could never give her as their Father did. When she finally stopped a little and the crying had settled into whimpers she began to speak.

Rage: Yes, Inyu he is dead, he is gone he was so kind he used his last minutes to be a Father. It was a noble thing he said he wasn't afraid of dying, he was scared of dying without seeing us grow up with no guidance from him as a father. He…he wanted me to keep him a promise and tell you some things.

First, he wanted me to tell you that he loved us and that we needed to keep Kim Jac-Jac and their families to us as close as possible. That they will be the ones who will help guide us in life. Next, he said that you must change me into a half demon by the age of 12 now...

(Inyu's thoughts: So he did know about the newest member of the kutan family)

Instead of what was planned. Lastly, was that I was to inherit Mother's blue fire rat kimono and her black hakama, and father said that I was to be a very special half demon indeed. He asked us to promise that Inyu and… and a dog demon never breaks a promise no matter what.

Inyu seeing his sister cry new why this meant so much to her, as he wrapped his arms around her and he lowered his head to try to hold back his tears. a single tear ran down his muzzle and landed on Rage.

Inyu: Rage I know how much this hurts you for me to say this, but I need you to promise me something. I need you to keep your promise and follow through with it no matter what the cost of what is to come...

(Inyu thoughts: She is too little to understand the way she now must take to become a half demon. Out father would never be wrong but he may have doubts on how strong she is to take this road.)

And I promise Father that the Kutan family will no longer harm our family and any ones else. This I swear to the day I die Rage, I will end the Kutan family, I promise Father no one else will suffer the pain that he has caused Rage; never again will she feel this. I promise Father a dog demon never breaks his promise.

Inyu looked into the sky and smiled the sun now shining on him and Rage. It felt so warm so gentle. As if the farther was now all around them, a wind blew against them fast, leaves rustled, the sun even warmer and a small smile reached each of the siblings faces. A bright green dust from around their Father, dissolved him, and formed his spirit. He looked upon his children smiled nodded his head and disappeared along with the wind, as the wind soared past them in each of their minds their Father spoke their last found memory of him.

Father's Spirit: I am always with you.

As the wind passed if felt as if it was doing more than just passing by. It was like it was hugging them and with that Rage's last tear fell as the last jester of her Father passed she and her brother in both of their minds spoke

Both: We promise.

Rage looked down right at Shadow and thinking it was real Shadow smiled back and she returned the smile and looked up at Inyu wanting a hug for comfort. Shadow looked at Jac-Jac then and she nodded her head. Shadow closed his eyes and then Jac-Jac put her hands to his temples and they came back to reality.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter of TDR! I can honestly say I cried while I was writing the part about Rage and her Father, but it had to happen.**

**Please Read and REVIEW! Tell what parts you did or didn't like please!**

**~Love Asha ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do own Jac-Jac Rage and Inyu and Kutan**

**I don't own Shadow Sonic Amy Tails or Eggman**

* * *

Jac-Jac: Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. But any way now you see Shadow that Rage has had a very hard past. That was something she can never again have it hurt more than anyone could ever believe.

Shadow: It was unbelievable Jac-Jac; the look on her face was as if her heart and soul had been ripped away from her, her reason for living gone.

Jac-Jac: That's how everyone one of us felt when we heard the news, but she took it the worst and Inyu helped her out of it, he helped all of us.

Jac-Jac smiled at the thought of Inyu, how he had been strong and never asked for anyone help, he only gave it to others. Shadow looked upon Jac-Jac for a second, nodded, and went to speak but was interrupted.

Jac-Jac: You are welcome Shadow, just be careful when bringing up that memory around my sister.

Shadow: I will.

Jac-Jac smiled and walked off going into the kitchen to find something to eat. Once she was out of sight Shadow swiftly glided up the stairs and into his room. He cracked the door just enough to find Rage sitting on the bed crying, holding something in her hands. Rage whipped the tears away; she looked at the door and smirked.

Rage: You can come in Shadow.

Shadow swore under his breath for not being more quiet, but opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He walked over to Rage and sat down on the bed beside her, looking into her eyes with concern. He cupped his hand on her cheek, she smiled and leaned into to him for a hug. She cried for only a little longer, Shadow could feel the pain and he let one tear fall. To see the love of his life crying because this Kutan killed something that she had loved more than life itself, Shadow could not stand it any longer. He pulled Rage away from him and had her look him in his eyes.

Shadow: Rage I can never take away the pain that you have felt, it will be something you will have to live with forever and I understand that. Yet Rage you are no longer alone in this fight I am with you right by your side as I always will be. I can also tell you while I am around I will never let something that awful ever happen to you again. Rage you don't have to keep your feelings bottled up inside anymore I am here for you and always will be.

That was all Shadow could do to comfort her, was to tell her and make she knew that he was here for her. Rage smiled and wiped the last few tears away from her flushed muzzle.

Rage: Thank you Shadow for reminding me I am not alone anymore, I guess I just need to be told once in a while.

Rage gave a halfhearted laugh and smiled at Shadow telling him that she was going to be okay. Shadow then smiled back something she admired a lot about him was he knew when to show his feelings and when not to. Shadow then remember that she was crying when he came up here, it was something else that had set her off to cry.

Shadow: Rage why were you crying when I came up here. Jac-Jac showed me everything but just seeing the memories in her mind was not what had upset you, what was?

Rage frowned a little remembering what had set her off, she let go of Shadow and reached over on the other side of her to pull out a golden bag. She carefully unwrapped it and pulled out some black material. She unfolded it to show it was in the form of some sort of top that you could wear. Shadow studied the clothing for only a few seconds until a wonderful smell had filled the room.

Shadow: Rage what is that smell?

Rage continued to look down at the top and flipped it over before she began to speak.

Rage: Here is where the smell is coming from. You see this brownish looking stain on the gi?

Shadow: Yes what about it though?

Rage: Well its blood...demon blood and specifically my Father's blood from the day he died. It smells so good because all full demon blood is considered evil because all demons were thought to attack normal animals. Well demons that did not attack them or demons unless needed were blessed by the gods. They were allowed to see the gods, were given special powers, and they also received one gift. Although Inyu and I never found out what my Father's gift had been he was still told he had already received it. But anyway if you were blessed then one thing was the scent of your blood was changed to something pure. So I keep the blood on it so that if others demons had ever tried to attack me that this would make them think that I was a full demon and blessed by the gods as well so I would seem much more powerful than I already am.

Shadow: So you used as protection from other demons very smart. So does your blood smell sweet like this since you protect normal's and demons?

Rage: I don't knew honestly since the former demon Gods have passed away I don't know if I have been blessed. I have never been cut before just some bruises and a few cracked ribs buts that's it, no cuts. Except for one day but I would rather not say what happened that day.

Shadow: Wow, well I hope to keep it that way. But I have one last question, why could I not smell the sent until you opened the bag and pulled out your um…gi.

Rage: It's a trick my Father showed me and Inyu the bag is made up of actual golden silk which masks any smell. It was the last thing he taught us before he died and that was the reason why I was crying I was remembering all the good things we had done with my Father.

Shadow: I see well I will leave you then so you may get ready, but Rage.

Rage: Yes?

Shadow: Please remember what I said earlier about not being alone, I cant take not knowing something, you know that. I just want you to know I am here and I am sure there is more that I have yet to learn about your past am I correct.

Rage frowned, sighed, and rubbed the scar on her left arm.

Rage: Yes, your correct Shadow there is couple more things that you have y let to learn about my past. I am sorry that I haven't told you about my past its just…it is very hard for me to talk about it.

Shadow: Its all right Rage I understand for now… hmm well I will leave you be to get ready.

Shadow gave Rage an embracing hug with a small kiss on her head, then squeezing her hand when he started to let go she held on tight looking down. Shadow looked back just a little confused at her actions.

Rage: Shadow I do need a favor before you leave.

Shadow: Yes yin?

Rage: I need you to change me to my demon form.

Shadow just nodded, he pulled Rage's head up and thought her powerful demon form. Her piercing hazel eyes, beautiful snow white fur, deadly bladed fans at her side, and her blue kimono with her black hakama. When he pulled away from their kiss everything he had just thought of became a reality. Rage smiled when she did her eyes soften just a little then they quickly went hard again, its not that Shadow disliked this side of Rage, he was actually amazed by it. He just didn't quite understand this side of her as much as the other, she rarely exposed this from in front of anyone. Shadow nodded his head and then before closing the door a sweet voice called out.

Rage: Shadow please check on Sonic and have Jac-Jac check on Amy.

Shadow nodded his head and closed the door, he was in deep thought. Everything that has been going on lately has been as much as a mystery as Rage was when she first arrived. All this that was going on Eggman teaming with this Kutan demon doesn't make any sense. Shadow dismissed the thought immediately, he's ears twitched, the shower had stopped. Shadow slowly waked over to the door of the bathroom and light rested his ear to the door. He could hear the footsteps of Sonic and saw his shadow turn towards the glass mirror in the bathroom. Shadow began to whisper to himself.

Shadow: 5…4…3…2…1…

Sonic: Ahhhh! Oh no this can't be happening, no no, no. No! Grrr…

Shadow snickered evilly when he heard the shouts, but as soon as he did Sonic over heard him and angrily shouted back.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: Time to run, Ha-ha-ha.

Shadow speed off down the stairs and toward the kitchen, Sonic slammed the door open and ran in after him.

Sonic: You are so going to pay for this Shadow!

They were in a high speed chase in a 1500 square feet first floor home. Rage immediately picked up on Shadow's increase heart rate and quickly put on her black shorts and fitted black t-shirt. She swiftly walked out of the door towards the railing and watched from the stair top. She saw one black blur then another one pass right after that and heard Sonic yelling at the top of his lungs.

Sonic: Shadow I am going to murder you!

Shadow: That's an extremely big threat coming from a hero, ha-ha-ha-ha!

Sonic: Shut up and take what's coming to you like a real hedgehog!

Rage was able to laugh at this just a little bit, the two boys usually always do something to make her smile. She watched and listened as the boys raced around the house, Rage new that under Shadow's emotionless expression he always wore he did sincerely care about his friends. Shadow had showed Rage before he did indeed care about Sonic to some extent.

Rage smiled as she had just got the timing down for when the boys passed the stairs in front of her and Jac-Jac knew what she was going to do. As soon as Shadow was seen Rage called out to her sister.

Rage: Jac-Jac now!

Jac-Jac took control of Sonic's mind and body, it instantly stopped him in the living room which was in front of the staircase.

Shadow: Thanks Rage, thanks Jac-Jac!

When Jac-Jac let go of her control, everyone was in the living room and they all started staring at Sonic, starting to feel uncomfortable with the odd looks.

Sonic: What, what is it…oh yeah forgot about that.

Sonic was now pure black just like Shadow, only difference was the red streaks on Shadow's fur and their eye color.

Jac-Jac: I can hardly tell the difference between them. They could almost be brothers if you think about it.

Shadow and Sonic both gave her dirty looks, looked at each other and turned the backs toward each other, and stuck their noses in the air. Rage rolled her eyes at them before speaking up.

Rage: You two calm down, you do have to admit that if you guys were mistaken for one another before just think about what people would say now. Just picture it and honestly, the only way physically I can tell you two apart is the eye color. But, you two are big boys, work it out you selves, I have to finish getting ready. I am upstairs if anything happens that I need to know about and Jac-Jac.

Jac-Jac: Yes, Rage?

Rage: Would you mind to check up on Amy to see if she is on her way back yet?

Jac-Jac: No problem.

Rage: Thanks.

Rage walked up stairs to her room and closed the door. Once she was out of sight Jac-Jac sat down in front of the love seat and began to look into Amy present and future events. When her eyes turned completely white that's when Sonic spoke up

Sonic: I'm sorry for blowing up on you a few minutes ago Shadow. I really didn't have a right to I mean other than you guys dying my fur. But I mean I kind of deserve it with the way I have been acting lately. Like when I hit on Rage, Shadow I am not doing because I like her, I am doing it because I want Amy back. I thought making her jealous would make her want to go back out with me. Just what I am trying to say is that Shadow as much as you have done for the world you deserve someone who loves you the way Rage dose. Over the months I had seen you two together I realized how much I wanted that with Amy and I feel like such an idiot for letting her go. So I am saying I am sorry for all of it…oh and one more thing which I hope you don't laugh at me. I actually do think of you as an older brother and I do look up to a little.

Shadow sat there a little stunned at the comments and things Sonic had just admitted to. This showed Shadow that Sonic was much smarter and more mature that he let everyone know. Especially the little brother part, even though Shadow did despise Sonic for the longest time, he didn't hate him, he just didn't have any reason to tell Sonic that he did care to some extent what happened to him.

Shadow: If you would show this maturity around anyone else besides me and Rage they might thing that you have gone crazy.

Sonic: Yeah no kidding.

Shadow: I do accept your apology about blowing up and thank you for telling me your reasoning for hitting on Rage. I was going to have to beat the living crap out of you if you kept on going. But Sonic since your willing to show me that you can somewhat be mature about things. I will tell you something I have never even admitted to Rage.

Sonic: Okay.

Shadow: I actually do think of you as a little brother sometimes when you show maturity like you just did. Other times you just annoy me to no end, and also thank you for telling me that you have recognized the things I have done for your planet. Lastly I need to ask you a serious question, do you understand actually how serious this adventure is to everyone especially Rage herself.

Sonic: Yes I do mostly anyway, I realized how powerful Rage really was the first time she transformed in front of me. Having to deal with something that strong if not stronger someone could be seriously hurt or even killed. To tell you the truth I wish that Amy wasn't included in this I am so worried that she will get hurt.

Shadow: Sonic stop right there I can tell you right now never underestimate her she is much stronger than she may seem. Also I can tell you Rage would never let anything happen to that sweet girl.

Sonic: I know I just don't want her hurt, I just would never let something like that go if she got hurt. But no need to be worrying now she is already involved I just wish I had something I could give her that would ensure her safety.

Shadow: Don't worry too much Sonic or you will get side tracked. It hard but when you and Amy are battling robots you have to trust that she can take care of herself. I had the same problem with Rage I was worried about her being harmed. As I watched her fight though and realized how strong of a hedgehog she really is the better, I felt about her fighting in battle.

Sonic: Ok I will have to remember that thanks you Shadow.

Shadow: Your welcome bro.

Sonic turned and looked at Shadow with a surprised look. He smiled at him a little and Shadow simply closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and smirked. Then Jac-Jac awoke from her trance.

Jac-Jac: Not good.

Sonic: Jac-Jac what is it?

Jac-Jac: Amy found Tails' house but has forgotten how to get back here. I also see them being attacked by robots in the near future. But that can always change.

Shadow: Umm… All right Jac-Jac if you can tell me…

Sonic: No Shadow I will go and save them. I'm not the one at serious risk here. Where are they now.

Jac-Jac: They are a few blocks right from Tails house.

Sonic: Alright I will be back soon, I will get them here safe and sound.

With that Sonic was out the door and down the street with in seconds. After he was gone Jac-Jac continued to stare at Shadow.

Shadow: You do realize it's rude to stare.

Jac-Jac: Do you want to know how I know the explanation to some of Rage's powers.

Shadow opened his eyes wide and nodded his head, Jac-Jac stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. Shadow followed her and they sat down at the table. She was acting very timid and uncertain of what to say.

Jac-Jac: Shadow you understand Rage is not normal right.

Shadow: I understand that she is different in a unique way just as I am.

Jac-Jac: Correct … Please understand I am breaking the rules by telling you this information. You have noticed my slip ups in my wording when Rage dose one of her special powers. Like her healing someone she is close to or sensing other demons nearby. Well there is a reason for this and you have to understand that you can never tell her this. Shadow, Rage has another form that no one has seen yet, the second most powerful thing in the world.

Shadow: Jac-Jac I am not following you here, Rage is only half demon.

Jac-Jac: Exactly … you know how of Rage and our gods that exists. The two gods that control the demons on earth and in the underworld.

Shadow: Yes I know of them.

Jac-Jac: Well the reason why she can heal, she can sense other demons, why she can control her cycle is because…

Shadow: Because why Jac-Jac?

Jac-Jac: Because she is the mortal Demon Goddess and she doesn't even know it.

Jac-Jac pushed herself out of her chair and moved around the room angrily while she mumbled to herself.

Shadow: Jac-Jac how can you be sure she is?

Jac-Jac: Our Father told us, Kim, Inyu, and me to be exact. Also the color of her eyes, have you ever met someone else that has that exact same color of eyes?

Shadow: No, I haven't come to think of it.

Jac-Jac: That is because only the Demon God and Goddess will have this color. That's how I know she is who she is, and all of her super natural talents proves this even more. The Demon Goddess controls all demon and animal life of earth. That's why she can heal anybody. Also why her protectiveness is so great because of what has happened to her in her life and because of who she is.

Shadow: This a lot Jac-Jac why can't we tell her couldn't she then kill Kutan instantly and this could all be over.

Jac-Jac: No she has to figure this out on her own Shadow just like she figured out how she was going to be changed into a half demon.

Shadow: How did she do that?

Jac-Jac: Very, very vivid dreams. Her power is beyond belief Shadow, if she was ever truly threatening to the point of being killed her true form would come out and destroy the threat then she would know. Thing is depending on the demon it could kill her in the process of trying to destroy them.

Shadow: I understand a little now but still why don't we tell her who she really is. Then when she knows she can be prepared for Kutan.

Jac-Jac: Shadow if she knew who she really was without giving a second thought what we she go and do!

Shadow just sat there and thought about this for a moment then he face widen with shock as he realized what would happen. He looked back at Jac-Jac shaking his head slowly.

Jac-Jac: That's right Shadow she would go find Kutan and try to kill him even if that meant killing herself in the process. She would do anything to rid him of this world so they animals she loved would be safe. Rage doesn't care about her well being enough to realize how much that would hurt the ones she loves. She just wants them safe, even if the price to pay is her own life.

Shadow: Rage...No, she wouldn't she can't!

Jac-Jac: Shadow she can and she will, unless she doesn't find out, she can never know.

Shadow: I agree she cannot know and tell no one else. If I know Rage she will do anything to save the people she love. She has proven that.

Jac-Jac: Yes I know but I just thought you had a right to know since she is your Yin after all.

Shadow: Thank you Jac-Jac that dose help explain a lot of stuff that has been going on.

Jac-Jac suddenly turned the other way and went into a short trance. When she was done she looked back over at Shadow and smiled.

Jac-Jac: Rage wants to talk to me her. I hope you like wearing that necklace.

Shadow: What?

Jac-Jac just giggled as she walked out of the room heading upstairs to Rage. Shadow only thought about Jac-Jac's comment for a few moments before shrugging it off. He had more important things to worry about than his necklace; he picked up the pendent and looked at it. He always thought of this as just something that he had to wear. But after a while he realized it was what bonded him and Rage together. He could never take it off and neither could Rage with hers. What they had between them was something special and very rare. As Shadow sat there for a while to think about everything that was going on Jac-Jac and Rage talking in the upstairs room, after a few minutes everything was suddenly eerily quiet. Jac-Jac stopped mid sentence and slowly looked at the door. Then suddenly a huge crash that came from the front door. It was Sonic with Amy in his arms and Tails flying fast behind them.

Sonic stumble into the living room and sat Amy down on the chair and then sat down in front of her breathing heavily. Shadow looked at Sonic carefully he had a few bruises and…

Shadow: Sonic…

Sonic slowly tried to stand up his eyes were going crazy and now he was gushing blood everywhere. Jac-Jac bolted towards the door and Rage could smell blood she was right after her. As Sonic tried to say something he passed out starting to fall. Amy screamed as Shadow caught him. When Rage got to the hallway rail of the stairs she realized what was going on.

Rage: Sonic!

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter I would really like three reviews before I post the next chapter, Please tell me the parts you did or didn't like**

**~Love Asha**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I left the last chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger so I will get going on this one!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Rage jumped over the rail and transformed into her demon side on her way down. Shadow felt the pain and winced a little but he knew that she had to do it. She ran over to Sonic and laid down next to him after Shadow put him down. She grabbed both of his hands tightly and closed her eyes shut, she had to act fast and what Jac-Jac had said about this power Rage had to be truly amazing was nothing less than that. What Amy Shadow, Tails, and Jac-Jac witnessed was Rage healing Sonic. When Rage closed her eyes Sonic and her became dark grey shapes but with dust flowing thru them, Sonic's was blue and Rage's snow white.

Suddenly Rage's began to sparkle and turn into gold dust and swirled around rapidly then started flow from Rage's body thru her hands past Sonic's hands and into his body. But instead of just swirling around it went straight to his wound. The gold dust kept on flowing into the gash and soon started to make a small whirl pool. By the time the bleeding had stopped and the wound had completely healed there was barely any dust left in Rage. When Rage let go she was passed out cold in would take a while for her to recover.

Finally when Rage and Sonic returned to normal Rage was forced back into her hedgehog form and Shadow put his hands on his heart and head. When Rage's emotional pain was to great it would soon physically hurt him as well. He pushed the hurt aside and picked up his Yin and held her close as Sonic sat up from the ground. Sonic looked at Amy, Tails, Jac-Jac, and then to Rage who was now in Shadow's arms he trying hide his pain. Sonic touched his fingers to where his gash use to be, he pulled them down in front of his face expecting blood.

Sonic: What happened?

Shadow: It was Rage she healed you, but it will be a few minutes before she awakens. She wasted almost her entire life force on you, more than likely Sonic she just saved your life.

Sonic just blankly stared at Rage dumfounded for words. All he could think of, was why would she do that.

Sonic: Why?

Amy: Sonic because even with the way you have been acting towards her lately you are still one of her friends and she cares about you. She cares about all of us. Rage sticks up for us when we need her. She always says yes and never gives up on any of us. However, she never asks for anything in return from us. I think we all realize how much Rage dose for us and we've just seen how far she will go for us. She considers us not just friends but family. So we need to be a family for her and be there when she needs us and that time is now. She needs us on this mission to save her brother. Someone that she holds dear to her heart and someone who loves and misses her in return.

Tails: Amy is correct when need to take this very seriously. Rage had been nothing but kind to all of us, we need be there for her now more than ever. No matter what the danger may be.

Amy: I agree and I believe I speak for everyone here. We all promise to not give up on Rage while on this mission and we are all ready.

Amy took hold of Rage's hand while she said this, Shadow looked up at her with gratitude in his eyes. Amy smiled and hugged Rage and Shadow. Everyone else soon join them and when Shadow looked up everyone pulled away. Rage was waking up and though she may have been unconscious she could hear everything. When her eyes opened they glowed brighter than ever and everyone gasped a little but Jac-Jac she had seen this before. Shadow remember this power was that of her Goddess form he looked a Jac-Jac to confirm what he was thinking was true. Jac-Jac nodded and when everyone's attention was on Rage again she began to speak.

Rage: I thank you all for you promise, so now I will promise you something. I am honored to lead you all on the mission, I know in my heart in soul I will never give up and will keep everyone safe on this journey not matter the risk I have to take. This I can promise you all and again thank you all for your promise.

Rage stood up in her new outfit it had fitted shoes with black silk wrapped around the ankles in a way that the bottom of her pants was underneath it. Then her gi pants that puffed out a little bit then her gi top overlapped the top of her gi pants. She had a belt with a couple different pockets to tie down gi top at her waist. Then she had the same black silk from her elbows down to her wrists and her regular fingerless gloves. Lastly sitting just below her neck on her back was a hood that would turn into a mask that will cover everything except her eyes.

Rage walked back up stairs, grabbed a small cherry oak box with a golden seal on it, and brought it down stairs sitting in on the living room table. Jac-Jac ran to her room, grabbed quite a few items, and brought them back out as well. Everyone was still in the living room waiting for them to return. Once they were back with everything Jac-Jac began to speak up.

Jac-Jac: Alright Shadow and Sonic come here.

They both stood up a walked over to her, she handed them a belt that matched the one Rage was wearing. She clipped them on both of them and then fished out all the little things she was looking for out of a bag.

Jac-Jac: Ok listen, these grenade looking things are actually smoke bombs you each are allowed three that should be enough they give full cover and last for two minutes to give you a quick getaway. Next are throwing stars and I am going to trust you two with these ok, five for each of you, also each of you a little bit of money if you need to buy food. Lastly a special gum.

Sonic: Why gum?

Rage: It's an old Japanese gas mask basically. Some demons can spay poisonous gases and if you start to chew the gum it will not allow you to breath in the gases so you can still fight.

Shadow: That's very interesting.

Jac-Jac: Yeah you each get two packs each pack containing 15 pieces of gum. You guys are done now don't lose any of this stuff while running make sure that those pockets are sealed and Rage for you black eye shadow. Lastly Rage here is IshOakinawa you have kept very good care of it.

Rage: It is the one thing Inyu asked me to look after while he went off to fight Kutan, this being one of our Father's swords it is very powerful and only half demons and normal ones can touch it.

Rage slid the sword into a sheath tied tightly to her back and looked back at her sister.

Jac-Jac: Now since we are speaking of things that demons can't touch would you like to hand out the amulets.

Rage: Yes… everyone can I please have your attention…thank you.

Rage took the box with the lock and lifted her own yin necklace up to it. Instantly the lock clicked open and Rage put her necklace back under her gi. She opened the box for everyone to see, they were necklaces with Japanese writing as the amulet.

Rage: These are the heirlooms of the Demon God and Goddess.

Shadow's ears perked up and looked at Jac-Jac who only directed his attention back towards Rage.

Rage: In Japan there are demons every were and still are to this day. Therefore, some form of ruling over all demons had to be formed. That is when the Demon God and Goddess were born. These Gods could do absolutely anything, the Demon God controlled all unborn, dead, and undead demons, the Demon Goddess controlled all demon life. The last Demons Gods were in the form of a spirit.

My father was able to contact with the last Demon God and Goddess and was a sever to them. The same year I was born the Demon God and Goddess had passed away for their thousand-year ruling was over. As my Father told me, they had said the next Gods would be worldly gods, or in others words they would be in a animal form on Earth. As far as the world knows, no one knows who he or she is. However, the gods needed my Father to find them and give them the heirlooms

Well as you can see, I have them. Father gave me the responsibility of finding the gods and giving them the heirlooms. He also said never to use it unless it was a life or death situation, and my friends it is for my brother's sake. All karate schools live by, Accuracy, Speed, Power, and Heart these four basic principles as a life style. Each amulet holding its own power and the principles before them as well, Shadow can you stand up please.

Shadow stood up and walked towards Rage and stopped a foot in front of her.

Rage: Shadow I bestow upon you The Amulet of Accuracy, even though you have pinpoint Accuracy, this amulet will give you new ideas of how it is used such and being so weak, but yet still be effective. In addition, I give to you the Sais of the past Masters. This weapon will help to defend yourself in battle in Japan. Once you use these weapons all the knowledge of the all the pervious masters will come to you.

Shadow: Thank you Rage I understand.

Rage: Now Jac-Jac I bestow up you The Amulet of Speed. I know you are a master, but this Amulet will help you more with you actual speed and increase it to help protect these people.

Jac-Jac: Hai, arigatō

Rage: Anata no kangei

Rage smiled at the fact that her sister and her could still speak in their native language.

Rage: Lastly Sonic I bestow upon you The Amulet of Power. I know your strength but this will help you control it better and give you a new understanding of power itself. Also, like Shadow's Sais. I give you the Kamas of the Past Masters.

Sonic: Thank you Rage I will try my best.

Rage: You are all welcome now Tails would you please explain your invention the boys.

Tails: Yes.

Tails got up off the couch and pulled out two pairs of tricked out hover shoes just like Shadow's.

Tails: As you can see here, I have made some modifications to Shadow's hover shoes. You will need these as you are on your mission they are called The Double Green Hover Shoes. The newest attachments are the circle hover machines on the side here. The give extra hover support because at some point in time on the mission you will be carrying more than one person. Next, you have your solar powered energy panels that you need to use for charge for the circle hoverers to work. A three-hour change gives you 24 hours of work. Therefore, an hour charge is eight hours of work. Next, they never hit the ground while running only if you come to a complete stop. Therefore, that way you are as quiet as possible while sneaking through the night. All right so try them on and tell us what you think.

Tails threw the shoes at the boys. They quickly put them and ran around the house for a few minutes. Both of them come back with their responses.

Sonic: They are awesome bro nice job!

Shadow: They are very lightweight just like mine, well done Tails.

Rage: Good now we have only ten minutes left before dark, every one say their good-bys and be ready to leave.

Sonic walked over to Rage and asked to speak with her in private for a minute. Rage nodded her head and started walking towards the kitchen with Sonic following behind her.

Sonic: Rage could you do me a favor.

Rage: Sure, Sonic what do you need.

Sonic: Well um... I noticed that you didn't give out that last amulet. I was wondering if you could give it to Amy, I would feel a little better about leaving her here knowing she had that with her.

Rage saw the true concern and worry on Sonic's face and was glad she could ease his worry.

Rage: Yes I can.

Sonic: Thank you so much Rage.

Rage: No problem Sonic.

Rage grabbed the last Amulet out of the cherry oak box and went the Amy.

Rage: Amy.

Amy: Yes?

Rage: I bestow upon you The Amulet of Heart. I believe you can defend yourself, but for the concern of someone, I have been asked to give it to you. This Amulet is the most powerful of all the four it contains all the principles before it. It will make you a true master. It will also give you to power to protect all of your friends.

Amy: I...I...I don't know what to say. Thank you Rage I will guard it with my life and I am honored to wear it. But who...

Rage: Sorry Amy we have to go. Sonic, Shadow lets move out.

Rage and Shadow were out of the door but Sonic had asked for just two minutes with Amy. He ran right up to her and gave her an embracing hug. Amy blushed just the slightest bit. Sonic began to whisper in her ear.

Sonic: Amy please use this Amulet to keep yourself safe. Try to stay safe until I get back please for me ok, please stay safe. Please

Sonic leaned in closer to be sure she heard and to be sure if this was the last time he saw her she would know the truth

Sonic: I love you Amy Rose.

With that Sonic was out the door and had caught up to Rage and Shadow. This was it the mission had begun there was no stopping it now. The Demons would reunite.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH!**

**I am so excited that the mission has begun stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**I must say from now on it will say at the top if you are WITH KIM WITH RAGE or WITH** **JAC-JAC just to let you know where you are in the story!**

**Please read and review! My goal is four reviews!**

**~Love Asha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI everyone I am so sorry for not posting I put it on my other story but my laptop caught a virus!**

**SO I am REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for the WAIT!**

**But here we go on with the story I hope you all enjoy my goal this week is again four reviews!**

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any of its characters themes or ideas they belong to SEGA!**

* * *

**With Kim **

Kim was a bunny born into a family of wealth and fame in more than one country. Her Father was a famous racecar driver and her mother a high-class society/political woman. However, neither of them paid any attention to their daughter what so ever. Their excuse for this was they were always way to busy with work or signing papers. Which in return with no friends, no one to talk to, and endless things to do, Kim became very lonely and had to mature very quickly and learn to take care of herself. She cooked her own food, did her own laundry, and cleaned the house all the time.

One day riding home with her Father from a business meeting, they were passing a bamboo building she saw every day. Today she finally read the sign since she could read a bit better. It read GoshinKan Karate-do. Kim marveled at this, she didn't know how to protect herself if she ever got attacked and her parents couldn't keep her forever. She made a quick decision and jumped out of the moving carriage. Knowing her Father wouldn't notice until dinner time that she was missing, she ran up to the dojo looking for the Sensei at the front desk. When she found him she asked to join, he asked whom she was and when she told him he smiled. He gave her a paper and told her that she needed her mother's signature. She smiled, gladly took the paper and skipped out of the dojo. The Sensei knew she would make an excellent student along with four more students that were starting tomorrow.

When Kim walked out, she noticed two wolves that she hadn't seen walk out before she went in. She gasped taking a step back; she wasn't use to being around kids her own age only friends of her parents. The smaller of the two wolves heard her and turned to look noticing she was frighten he smiled taking a few steps toward her. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder but she stepped back even quicker almost tripping she was really scared. The orange wolf pulled back his hand and spoke to her.

Maro: It's ok I'm not going to hurt you honest. My name is Maro and this is my older brother Robbin.

Robbin: Hi.

Kim looked at the Maro wolf again and he smiled he was the same age as her. He had bright orange fur, crazy bangs, and soothing deep gray eyes. When he smiled again his eyes sparkled and Kim instantly trusted him. She stood up straight again and as soon as she did the sunlight hit her lushes bright green eyes along with a dazzling smile. Maro cheeks went cherry red as she almost tackled him with a hug. She looked at Robbin and he smiled before asking a question.

Robbin: What is your name?

Kim: My name is Kimberly Song Orchid, but you can just call me Kim.

Robbin: Wow that's some name you got there. You know your offal little to be out here on your own.

Kim: I know I just wanted to see if I could join class to learn how to protect myself because my parents are not going to be there for me.

Maro: What do you mean not be there for you?

Kim: They never pay attention to me so I have to take care of myself. Like learn how to read and write, feeding me, and well just about everything else.

Robbin: Sounds a lot like us only we don't have parents.

Kim: You guys are orphans?

Maro: Yeah and we have to get going if we want to try and get any food again tonight Robbin.

Robbin: Your right, well I guess see you later then Kim.

Kim: Wait I have an idea, Robbin what if I can give you a new home and food every day.

Robbin: That sounds good Kim, but what is the catch of this.

Kim: Well I know I just met you two, but you are the only two kids my age I have ever met and you need a place to stay. My mother has been nagging the past few days that she had needed some butlers to clean the house. In exchange for cleaning and instead of money you get a place to live and food. She doesn't mind who it is and well that means we could be together every day and we could come to class together.

Robbin thought about this for a few moments, and looked at his brother, his clothes were torn, ragged, and dirty. He hadn't eaten in a few days and they were exhausted from taking turns sleeping. He needed this offer for his brother's needs and if it meant a little hard labor and listening to a nagging stuck up rich bunny. Then he would do it because his brother was his main concern right now.

Robbin: All right Kim it's okay with me. Just make sure that is fine with your mother.

Kim: I am not even going to ask her she would love the idea.

Kim smiled at her new friends, she took hold of Maro hand, and he blushed a little bit. Then she looked at Robbin, smiled, and took hold of his hand. She started walking down the road to her home.

Kim: Come one guys home is this way.

She smiled and both of them as they began to walk home. Since that day Maro and Robbin had, a home to call their own for only a little bit of work a day and Kim was the best cook in the country. Kim smiled at the memory that was a whole ten years ago now Kim was hiding in a tree waiting for Robbin or Maro to walk out of the bushes so she could assassinate one of them. Then she would go for the other. Maro was the first one to walk out; Kim slowly sat up and was ready to pounce. Until Robbin lunged, out the bushes and tackled his brother. The fought on the ground for a few minutes before Robbin finally broke Maro's neck. Kim narrowed her eyes as she waited for Robbin to turn around, he looked at Maro one last time and then turned. Perfect, Kim burst out of the tree and slashed Robbin's knees, broke his collarbones, and finally knocked him unconscious. She had won she defeated both of her opponents as usual.

Kim: Yeah, I won again. Ha-Ha you guys good?

Kim smiled as Robbin and Maro stood up with smiles on their faces dusting themselves off.

Robbin: I'm good although, I would have gone for the sweep and then a throat shot. But hey, that's just me.

Kim just smirked as she rolled her eyes at the critical wolf. She knew Robbin was just messing with her. She looked at Maro as he was fixing his hat and bangs. She laughed a little bit at him and then turned her attention back on Robbin.

Kim: Well I still won now didn't I

Robbin: Yes but,…

Kim: Nope you said yes so ha and anyway thanks for playing with me guys.

Maro: No problem I love this game!

Robbin: Yeah and it's always fun to kill your little bro every now and then.

Robbin playfully smirked at Maro and winked. Maro just stuck his tongue out at him and turned around. Kim laughed a little bit and was about to say something, until her Mother's voice came from the house.

Mona: Kimberly have your butlers clean your room, and the kitchen, oh and… just clean the whole house!

Kim: Okay Mom, come on guys lets go do what are supposed to my chores done.

Maro: Why do you say they are supposed to be your chores.

Kim: Well Maro I am 15 years old and I don't like being rich, I like being normal and well doing chores helps me with learning responsibility and other things. So that way I don't feel like a princess and have everything done for me. Plus the fact that you guys are kids and are working as butlers isn't right either, but then again you got a home, food, and me in exchange for some hard work. Which was selfish of me as a little kid to ask of you guys by the way.

Kim looked down a little bit away from her friends. Maro looked at her and saw she was upset as they walked out of the woods.

Maro: Kim you were five years old and when needed a home, food, and clothes. You gave that to us and all we had to do was clean a lousy house. That seems really fair to me especially since it meant living with you Kim. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met in my entire life and I know Robbin would agree with me.

Robbin: No doubt in my mind Kim, you are sweetheart to everyone no matter what. I have loved being here with you and that wasn't selfish at all really, you offered two guys you barley knew a place to stay forever with food. That was much more a selfless thing than anything else.

Kim looked back at the brothers as they smiled trying to reassure her. She smiled back and spoke.

Kim: Thanks guys that means a lot to me, and I am happy I found you too you guys have been my best friends since I was little. I'm glad you stayed.

They all smiled again and finally walked in the front door and up into Kim's room. Kim still looked a little down and Maro felt bad for her. He thought that maybe a hug would make her feel better

Maro: Dose someone need a hug?

Maro asked playfully as he poked at Kim's sides she blushed a little bit at the question. She did need a hug but it was also a good excuse for her to look at his incredible grey eyes again.

Kim: Yes I do need a hug.

Maro smiled and opened his arms. Kim smiled back and leaned into him. He was only a few inches taller than she was; he obviously had orange fur, and amazing gray eyes. Tons of crazy thin bangs that he let lay in front of his eyes, he tried to control them by wearing a black hat that kept a lot of them back, then a white fluffy muzzle. He wore an elbow length button up shirt, and the first few buttons were undone to where his white chest fur could be seen. On his shirt above his hips was a grey pocket belt that could hold a few things, then his dark gray pants, and light white/grey shoes. Even though it wasn't a lot of color it was still so cute on him, Kim thought. She knew she liked Maro ever since they were little, but lately she had more than just a little crush on him. She was falling in love and any chance she got to be with him more she took it. This hug felt endless.

Maro was blushed wildly as Kim had come into his arms. He hugged her back loving the moments he had holding onto her. He had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes to enjoy the hug. Robbin looked at his brother a laughed a bit. When they were alone Maro would always talk about Kim. He knew Maro had a huge crush actually; crush wasn't near to close as to how Maro felt about her. Other then Robbin there was nothing Maro cared about more in the world than her.

Maro opened his eyes with a frown on his face. Knowing he didn't want to he needed to let go of Kim to make sure Kim didn't suspect that he liked her. He did love her he was just not ready to tell her yet. As Robbin was leaving the room, Maro pulled away from Kim and she opened her eyes. When she did though they sparkled perfectly and Maro was lost for words.

Everything about her was perfect. She had light brown fur, thick ears that hung down behind her. She hand thick silky chocolate brown hair for bangs, that spilt in the middle and half of it hung to one side. The other half hung on the other side into a small ponytail. Her beautiful green eyes with a white muzzle and breathtaking smile, was just the beginning. The clothing she wore was green top that tied into a knot only covering her chest with a dark brown bodice to cover the rest. Then she had a leather brown belt with a silver hoop in the middle, which over lapped the light jean shorts she wore with rips on the side. Lastly was her pink and white high top shoes that she loved to death.

When Maro hadn't said in anything for a few moments and still holding onto each other, Kim began to blush and had to say something.

Kim: Um Maro are you okay?

Maro didn't really hear her he was lost in her eyes.

Maro: Hmm… yeah, I'm great. Kim there is something I want to tell you.

Kim: What is it Maro.

Kim looked at him in wonder of what it could be. Hoping it would be something saying that Maro liked her. When he seen this look he thought if he told her that he liked her it would only scare her away.

Maro: I… I… I'm glad we are friends.

Kim: Oh… me too Maro.

Kim sighed as she was beginning to walk away from yet another failed attempt to tell Maro how she felt. Just as her hand was about to leave his Maro squeezed it tight and pulled her back to him. This was a very big move for him but gently he pressed his lips onto her head. Kim was in shock her eyes went wide and everything she had been feeling the last few weeks busted out of her. She realized just then that she was actually falling in love with Maro. He pulled away and then looked at Kim and smiled again.

Maro: Kim I am always going to be here for you, okay honest if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here just for you if you want me to be. You could tell me anything at all, all right.

Kim shook her head lightly as she was still a little hazy from what just happened. Maro hugged her again and then started toward the vacuum. Kim sort of walked into the bathroom and began cleaning everything spotless. Both of them were thinking about what had just happened.

Kim was trying to figure out why he had done that. She was thinking out loud so she could reassure herself.

Kim: Why would he do that… maybe he thinks of me a little sister or possibly he dose like me and he doesn't know it. In addition, there is the possibility that he does not like me and just did that so maybe I would feel even better. However, he has to care for me a little more than just a friend to have done something like that, right?

She wonder this for a little longer until her head started to hurt and she needed to get going on her cleaning. Maro was just thinking in his head until Robbin came up and seen his face.

Robbin: So what did I miss, anything good this time?

Maro whole face was completely red and he was working very slowly on the vacuum.

Maro: After you left we hugged for only a few more moments until I pulled away and then she stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. I wanted to tell her so bad Robbin I came so close and I took one last look at her and I knew I wasn't ready. I ended up telling her I was just really glad to be her friend. She said she was glad too but then she sort of still looked disappointed so I um…well I pulled her back to me and kissed her on her forehead. Then told her I would always be here for her.

Robbin: You did what!? You really kissed her on her forehead, Maro if you can do that then why can't you tell her how you feel. I mean really I was only seven when I told Jac-Jac how I felt about her, how can you do something like that and not tell her. She is not going to be around forever Maro we get older every day; she wants to leave here as soon as possible. It's not fair to her or to you to keep your feelings a secret, all right no more secrecy. If you don't tell her in the next five days I am going to tell her.

Maro just started at his brother he couldn't believe that he actually had liked a girl. He never likes any girl and the fact he was threatening to tell his secret. He didn't know what to say. He started at Robbin blankly for a few seconds until he spoke again.

Maro: Fine I will tell her Robbin, but you have to agree with me on something.

Robbin: What?

Maro: You will have to do some of my chores for a while.

Robbin: Why?

Maro: Because when I tell her, I want to be alone with her and well I wanted it to be special for her, you know if she likes me and all.

Robbin: All right just do it as soon as you can, agreed?

Maro: Agreed.

They shook on it and smirked at each other then they got to cleaning. Kim's family had a huge house but it only took the three to five hours to clean the entire house. When they were all done Kim was sitting in her room turning invisible and then back. She did that often when she was in deep thought she remember one time Maro and Robbin couldn't find her all day because she kept turning invisible. She was visible right now then she heard the two brothers coming up the stairs and toward her room. She quickly turned invisible and jumped on top on her dresser to see what was going on. Maro and Robbin walked in and they were talking about something.

Robbin: So when do you plan on telling her.

Maro: I don't know yet.

Robbin: Well that's the last room and its clean all done now we can go downstairs and practice until dinner is ready.

Maro: I wonder what Kim is going to make tonight?

They walked out of the room smiling thinking of a delicious dinner that they would receive tonight. When they closed the door Kim reappeared, she looked at the clock and hadn't realized how late it was getting. She hopped down and started to think about what the two wolves were talking about. It clearly involved a girl, and Maro was going to tell this girl something. Maybe this girl could be me she thought as she went down to get started on dinner.

Kim had decided to fix the boy's favorite dish, chicken fettuccini, for dinner that night. They chatted all night at the dinner table and joked around without a care in the world. Once dinner was over Kim collected the dishes put them in the washer, wrapped two plates with leftovers in them, and set them in the fridge for her parents. She then went into her room and got ready for bed. She showered, brushed, flossed, and put on her pajamas which consisted on silk shorts and tank top. She slipped into bed thinking about the day and it hadn't even been an hour into her bed time that she someone turning her door knob.

Kim quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Then whoever it was sat on the bed. Kim acted as if she was having a dream and rolled over enough so she could open one eye to see who it was. She would have gone wide eye if she didn't have to pretend she was sleeping. Right there next to her was Maro he was looking right at her and smiling. Kim blushed so red and started to feel her heart beat faster. Maro stood up and pulled the covers back over Kim and lightly tucked her in to make sure he didn't wake her up. Kim couldn't help but smile and Maro smiled back.

Maro then lightly brushed Kim's hair out of her face and leaned over her and did something Kim could only have dreamed about. He kissed her lightly on the head and whispered into her ear

Maro: Goodnight Kimberly Song Orchid.

Once more Maro leaned down, kissed Kim on the head. Then stood, Kim turned one more time and Maro looked back to see her face. He smiled and then walked out closing the door behind him. Little did they both know it was just three days until Kim would leave and possibly never come back.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it the next few chapters are done but I would really like four reviews please even if it says "that sucked" its still a review!**

**Thank you very much and again I apologize for such a long wait :'(**

**~Love Asha**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAHA here we go Chapter five if memory serves me correctly I believe the last chapter you learned of the newest characters Kim Maro and Robbin!**

**Well I hope you all liked the but now its time to check in on Rage Shadow and Sonic!**

**I do not own Sonic or any of its characters! **

_Please Read and Review!_

* * *

**WITH RAGE SHADOW AND SONIC**

As Rage, Shadow and Sonic had started, they worked their way quickly as possible through the dark night to get to their rest point before dawn.

Shadow: Rage do you want ride first.

Rage: No that's fine Yang I will run with you guys first, it's not as fast as you but I will try my best.

Sonic: No problem Rage, you're almost as fast as me and Shadow. So where is our rest point tonight

Rage: Well so we are in the central east cost so we need to make it to Salt Lake City Utah were we will find Tori and Beck a really nice couple that Jac-Jac lived with for a while when she was traveling schools. We also have three more nights to find Kim and get her ready to go which means one full day of rest at her house.

Shadow: All right that's a long way. Are you sure we can make it.

Rage: I'm positive that we can make it, in the first six hrs. if we're not half way there then I will have to ride then ok.

Shadow: Yes, all right, let's go.

Rage, Shadow and Sonic were heading out and toward Kansas City. When they reached it, they had to travel by woods because of the many bright lights there. Next place was Topeka KA. It had been two hrs. into the night and Sonic and Shadow were already begging to get tired.

Rage: Sonic what time is it?

Sonic: It's almost ten.

Rage: You guys probably should have practiced staying up late a couple nights before.

Shadow: That would have been a good idea.

Sonic: Why aren't you tired Rage?

Rage: Well even though I am only a half demon, really I don't need sleep. My demon body is designed to stay wide-awake and only call for a couple hours of sleep in one week. This comes in handy a lot of the time. Therefore, I'm really going to have to try hard to fall asleep in my demon form when we rest. If I don't then when I turn back into my normal form I would just pass out.

Shadow: Why would you do that?

Rage: Well because using my demon form for an excessive amount of time causes my other form to be exhausted to the point I pass out. Which is a down side of me being a half demon and all.

Sonic: We learn something new about you every night don't we.

Rage: I guess you do. Any way you two look tired and I cant give you rides because then you would wake up in the morning tomorrow and that can't happen. Therefore, here take some of these.

Rage grabbed two small objects from her belt.

Rage: Stop real quick guys.

Sonic: But Rage we will...

Rage: I need you two awake. Please trust me on this ok.

Shadow: Ok.

She handed to Shadow and Sonic a small piece of paper with Japanese's writing they couldn't read it. They both dumbfound looked at Rage.

Rage: Oh, right you guys aren't Japanese. It a spell paper that helps you stay awake ha-ha. Lick it and stick it somewhere.

Both Shadow and Sonic licked the paper and stuck it on their chests and instantly the paper disappeared. Yet there was a lasting effect.

Sonic: Whoa, I feel totally awake now these things really work.

Rage: Well of course, they do I wouldn't use them unless they worked. Ha-Ha, I am really going to have to try to teach you guys Japanese culture.

Shadow: Right well we have five hours left and were almost half way there. Rage your call do you want to ride.

Rage: Yes that would be nice I probably need to get an hour or so of sleep just to be safe.

Shadow: All right hop on.

Rage quickly hopped on and again they set off. Rage felt the rush of wind on her face. So badly she just wanted to let her hair down and feel the wind through it. As the boys swiftly reached the speed of sound, Rage quietly drifted off into a deep slumber. However, something was odd about this slumber usually she didn't have dreams. The only time that had happened before is when something big in her life was going to take place. Such as the Passing of the Blood Ritual, she did when she was only 12, which was life threating, and the dreams revealed the secrets of the ritual.

A few days before the ritual took place Rage had the oddest dreams. She saw another girl that had one long quill, white fur her mother's blue firerat kimono and her bladed fans. The girl opened her eyes and looked directly at Rage. She had the most longing look in those bright orbs they were so warming at the same time. Rage raised her hand and so did the other girl, Rage opened her mouth ready to say something and so did the girl. Rage had a confused look upon her face as well as the girl. Rage once more raised her hand and touched the girl. But she didn't feel a hand she felt something hard like… glass she looked around once more and saw that before her was a mirror. Therefore, this young girl was she but how. Rage pulled up one sleeve of her top and so did the mirror image. Rage gasped along the image's arm was a long scar. Rage continued to pull up her sleeve. The scar was about eight inches long and it was blood red. Rage then realized it was the demon form of herself, she understood the ritual she had to take now. She would have to go through The Passing of the Blood.

But that was so many years ago and now Rage riding on her Yang's back having yet another dream.

*Rage's Dream*

I was walking into the deep forest of my home island further and further I went into the thick woods. Then I saw a small light, slowly walked toward it, the woods were to quiet it was so wrong the crickets should have been singing as they always did. The night sky should have also been dimly lit with the light of fireflies. When I finally reached my destination a golden staircase had formed right there in the middle of the forest and it lead straight to the heavens above. It stood before, in awe I took the first step, then another. Each step I took the feeling of security was getting stronger and stronger. Then a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach formed. I had known this feeling very well but never had it been so strong towards me. The feeling of being protective had become overpowering and as I reached the top step there in front of me we two of the most beautiful demons I had ever laid my eyes on. I knew who they were in an instant the former Demon God and Goddess. They warmly smiled at me. They were exactly how father explained them. Then the Demon God spoke in a deep soft velvety voice.

Demon God: Rage Eval. It is time you knew who you really are and have always destined to be…

Demon Goddess: But first... It is time to see someone he has been waiting so long to see you again Rage. He wants to tell you something very important.

Again I was in awe I had no idea what to think or do I was just amazed that I had stumble upon the Demon God and Goddess. She was so beautiful and the God was so charming, he gently put his hand on one of my shoulders and the Goddess put her hand on the other. She smiled so warmly and kindly, it was a timeless smile and as she turned, her head back to look forward and started to lightly push me forward. Finally, I found my conscious and started to walk toward the next room. Then the God's hand lightly drifted off my shoulder and he gracefully walked and opened a door walked in and then came back out he nodded at the Goddess and she looked and me a spoke with a voice of an angel.

Demon Goddess: It is time let us go.

She walked off and held out her hand for me when we reached the door, me being in my hedgehog form I couldn't walk in the heaven's clouds.

Rage: Miss. Goddess...

Demon Goddess: Please sweetheart call me Yin

Rage: Ok... umm Yin if you let me I can transform into my demon from so that way I can walk on the clouds and you don't have to worry about me.

Demon Goddess: No, please child it would be honor to help you in the clouds. Please.

Rage: As you wish Goddess, I mean Yin.

I had no idea what she meant by "she" would be honored but I did as she told and took her hand. We stepped through the door and into the clouds. There was a bright green dust surrounding me and Yin let go of my hand. I was ready to scream when I realized that the green dust was holding me up. It shimmered in the light. So many different shades of greens, and hues it was so beautiful. The Demon God spoke a few words in Japanese and the green dust around slowly began to take a demon form. At first, I couldn't tell what the shape was trying to be. Then green dust formed around my hand they so cleverly weaved themselves together to form and soft but firm hand, and then an arm, when it was complete my heart skipped a beat. I was stunned my body went numb. I couldn't speak but my mouth was ajar like I was going to say something and yet nothing. It took me a minute but my mind finally registered what I was seeing there standing in front of me was someone I respected and admired more than even the Demon God and Goddess. My father was floating here holding me up in the heavens he looked just like he had never died he hadn't aged one bit.

He still wore white warrior's kimono with the gold embellished lettering and the brown trunks of the cherry oak trees. You could even see the red and pink blossoms on the trees along with the graceful green lines the flowed across the material so delicately. Along with his hakama was still pure black and his fur was white as snow falling from the sky. Then his eyes the same color as mine when I was in my demon form, a burning hazel. But yet somehow his eyes were so calm and caring instead of a deadly look like mine and Inyu's did. His peach almost white covered muzzle was streaked with the same color violet of my fur on his cheeks they were smooth instead of ragged and zigzagged. His shaggy quills were like marble black and white through his fur. Father was looking at me with the most longing look he smiled and pulled me close to him and for so long I had tried to remember how that would feel. However, nothing I imagined would have ever even compared to what it felt like I gasped and let the my senses run wild. The sweet smell of pine trees and flowers filled my nose and his hug was so warm and soft. I opened my eyes and pulled away just a little and looked at my father in the eyes he smiled at me and spoke.

Father: Rage my girl I have waited 10 long years for you. It has felt like eons since I have seen you.

Rage: Father I…I….I am sorry I have kept you waiting so long. Nevertheless, father may I ask you why you have been waiting for me. I mean I know I am not dead and I am truly honored to be in the presents of the Demon God and Goddess, but why am I here Father.

Father: Ah Rage so many questions and yet there are endless possible answers. However, I cannot just tell you the answer to your questions child. I can give you hints riddles and even more questions, but I will not be able to tell you the answer directly.

Rage: I know that Father. But may I ask why I am here.

Father: That is one thing I can answer. You are here for just the reason the Demon God told you. To figure out whom you really are.

Rage: But Father I already know who I am. I'm Rage Eval daughter of The Great Dog Demon and a half demon myself. Father I even… Father I have found my Yang!

Father: Yes I know my child and may I say he is a fine warrior and a perfect fit… Shadow is his name correct child. A dark hero someone who can understand your pain and your feelings and yet you complete him as well. Since what was the young lassie's name …Maria I think yes, has been gone he has needed someone to talk to know that they understand. Rage because of your intent to be caring and nice to everyone no matter how badly they treat you is what Shadow found so interesting about you. He sensed that you were different in a good way child.

Demon Goddess: Lord Eval will you please show me a picture of this young hero

Lord Eval: Yes Yin

With a wave of his hand my father projected a picture of the Shadow now carrying me through the woods dawn was drawing closer the sky was a med. blue. Shadow looked so heroic in the picture his eyes glowed in the night sky riding on his back was I curled up and asleep. Next to Shadow was Sonic he looked just as heroic as Shadow and Sonic were gaining to Salt Lake City I would have to wake up soon.

Demon Goddess: Dawn is drawing near Lord Eval she cannot stay for much longer she must be told the first riddle.

Lord Eval: Yes Yin hmm alas child dreams cannot last forever. There will be more like this though you will see me again I promise child. Nevertheless, I leave you with this riddle think about it. It will help you to know whom which you truly are and was destined to be.

_Two children born the same hour_

_With unknown immense power_

_Their true, identity is shown yet, it is a haze_

_But, only through their mortal gaze_

_Will others see then bow in awe_

_These beings will soon control the demon law._

Lord Eval: There you are child now you must go. Think about this riddle as best as you can some of the words may have double meanings. Dawn approaches child lead your yang and your friend to the first stop I will see you again. Remember Rage Yin Eval I love you with all my heart and soul.

My father gave me one last hug and he kissed my forehead.

*End of Dream*

Rage awoke with a scare she sat up straight as best as the girl could on Shadow's back. He noticed and looked up.

Shadow: Rage is something wrong?

Rage quickly looked around and breathed heavily for a few seconds and then replyed.

Rage: No, no I'm fine keep going.

Rage quickly put her nose in the air and sniffed. She smelled sand and few palnts

Rage: We are in Utah not far from Salt Lake are we?

Sonic: Yeah, How did you know that?

Rage: I have got a powerful nose while I am in my hedgehog. But when I am a demon it about a million times better than a blood hound. Why do you think I am part "Dog" demon.

Sonic: Right.

They kept going on and on into the light mourning sky the sun was just about to rise as Shadow, Rage, and Sonic knocked on the couple's door. A light brown cat answered the door, she instantly recognized Shadow and Rage it took her a minute to realize the other black hedgehog was Sonic. When they entered the room everything was brightly colored and just very modern teenage style for the furniture in the home. Tori lead them to a room in the back and had everything ready for them to sleep. Rage turned to Tori to speak with her. She pulled down her hood and face mask just to expose her head.

Rage: I can't thank you and your boyfriend enough this means so much to us.

Tori: Anything for a sister of Jac-Jac, she was such girl to have around the house. I also have some breakfast for you and the boys before you go to bed.

Rage: That would be lovely thank you.

Tori: No problem I have to wake Beck up anyways he has work in a couple of hours. Meet us in the kitchen when you are ready.

Rage: All right be there in a few.

Tori smiled she was very pretty brown cat with deep chocolate brown eyes. Rage went into the guest room and looked at Shadow and Sonic. Shadow looked up and then lightly punched Sonic's arm to get his attention. They both turned their attention to Rage and she spoke.

Rage: Tori has kindly prepared a breakfast for us we can eat and talk for two hours then we must rest we have another long night ahead of us it's a little bit longer but we are over the Rocky Mt. Therefore, it should be much quicker to get to the edge of the continent.

Sonic: Food!

After that Sonic raced out of the room to the kitchen for his share of breakfast.

Rage: Well that was surprisingly easy.

Shadow: Ha-Ha did you expect any less from him.

Rage: No I spouse not ha-ha.

Rage smiled for the first time since they had known about Inyu's whereabouts. This made Shadow remember earlier this morning when she had awoken from her sleep.

Shadow: Rage this morning when you woke up from sleeping you had a dream didn't you?

Rage: It was nothing to be concerned about.

Shadow: Rage it is Jac-Jac told me about the vivid dreams you have before something big in your life happens, what did you see Rage.

Rage smile disappeared and pulled up the sleeve on her left arm. She started to sniffle just a little almost ready to cry but never did. On her arm was something Shadow had never seen before in was an eight-inch scar blood red as if it just happed yesterday.

Rage: It's about this I'm sure of it, I never wanted to show you this Shadow.

Shadow: Rage what is that from.

Rage: Remember I had to take a hard road to become a half demon well this is my reminder that I was the only one to ever survive. This is from The Passing of the Blood Ritual.

Shadow: Rage why have I never seen this before?

Rage: It only forms when I am a demon and I didn't have any reason to show you. But the dream I had last night is definitely linked to this scar, to me.

Shadow: Why Rage who did you see or what?

Rage: I was back in Japan and I walked up a golden staircase to the heavens. I met the former Demon God and Goddess. They led me to the clouds where I saw…

Shadow: You saw who Rage?

Rage: Shadow I saw my Father he told me a riddle and why he was visiting me. He told me that I was there to find out who I really was and destined to be. I have been thinking about this riddle for a while Shadow and I don't see how it connects to me but I do know it connects to the new Demon God and Goddess.

Shadow stood there  
baffled at what Rage's Father was trying to do even to Shadow Rage being the Demon Goddess was still new news to him. Now her own dead Father and former Gods were going thru such lengths to try tell Rage who she really is. All Shadow could do was to pretend he knew nothing and try to help Rage figure this out on her own.

Shadow: Well what does the riddle say Rage if you Father was the one to tell you it has to have some meaning to you.

Rage:

_Two children born the same hour_

_With unknown immense power_

_Their true, identity is shown yet, it is a haze_

_But, only through their mortal gaze_

_Will others see then bow in awe_

_These beings will soon control the demon law._

Now I know that the new Demon God and Goddess have to born with in the same hour that explains that first line. Now the second one states unknown immense power that must be the Gods power to control life and death so that would be the second line. But this third line I believe means that some people may know who the Demon God or Goddess or anyone can see it but they may be unsure, I don't know for sure. Now the fifth line sort of might help explain the one before. 'But only through their mortal gaze' that one must mean you can tell the gods by their normal state or maybe has to do with their eyes. 'Will other see then bow in awe' that must be people will realize who the Gods are only by their normal form. Then the last line indicates even more that this is about discovering the Gods. But I am most likely wrong and most of the lines or words cud have double meanings.

Shadow: So how does that scar on your arm connect to this?

Rage: If my Father would have been alive when I was 15 he would have turned me into a demon. When he died Inyu had to turn me into one but this ritual has to been done before you turn 13 that's why I had to do it so young.

Shadow: So what does that mean?

Rage: It means that my Father would have not put me thru such lengths or my brother to make sure I was transformed into a demon. Not just to protect myself there had to be a much bigger reason, because I am the only one to ever survive the ritual, everyone else that had attempted it has died. There was a bigger reason why I was to become a half demon and a reason why I survived there is something my Father knew about me that he didn't tell anyone else. But I don't know what it is you don't have to have demon powers to be a Protector for the Gods, or to know who they are, could there be a trait the pair carries?

Rage started to pace back and forth as she began to talk while Shadow patiently listened. When she had finished Shadow looked to be in deep thought, it took everything in him to not tell her. Shadow stood up a walked over to Rage and hugged her until she was relaxed.

Shadow: Don't worry too much about it right now Rage, I'm sure the further we go on this mission the more questions will appear. You go thru everything until someone reminds you of one little detail that you over looked before that will solve the whole puzzle. Just be patient ok it will come with time.

* * *

**Asha: Interesting chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as well!**

**Rage: Why dose my family have to be so secretive and confusing?**

**Shadow: Maybe to help you?**

**Sonic: Or maybe because they are all scared of you.**

**Rage: :**

**Asha: Uh oh someone's in trouble.**

**Shadow: Your gonna get it FAKER!**

**Sonic: Gotta run hope to see you all soon please read and review! They goal is four reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry for such a long time to update this story I got busy with my new job and I just forgot to post it XP...ALSO I had this story prewritten on another site so I posted the chapter I already had...so I regret to inform any followers and reviewers that you have caught up to me :(**

**So I have decided that I will be posting one chapter a week, BUT to only one story a week. So I posted a chapter for each story this week. I will post a chapter for this story next week and the next chapter to "Just a Friend Nevermore" the following week..I hope that makes sense!**

**Anyway enough with me blabbering on with the story!**

* * *

Rage stopped and thought about this for a few moments, she knew Shadow was right about everything. She should know this better than anyone should, but it was always hard for her to not know something just like Shadow. She nodded her head and gave Shadow a quick thank you hug before leaving the room with Shadow grimly following her. He couldn't tell her who she was but no one had said he could not help her. They entered the room to find Sonic hammering down eggs, bacon, biscuits & gray, toast, and pancakes. Rage shook her head at him and sat down next to Tori who was quietly sipping some coffee. On the end of the table was a black a deep blue hedgehog.

Rage: You must be Beck, nice to meet you.

Beck: You too, but I am not sure who you may be.

Rage: I am sorry this is not my usual appearance, my name is Rage Eval and this is my Yang Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: Please to meet you.

Beck: Likewise.

Rage: And I am sure you have already met my friend Sonic.

Sonic: Hi…this food is amazing!

Tori: I am glad you like it. Well I hope you too enjoy as well eat as much as you want there's plenty.

Rage only nodded with a smile of thanks and they all dug in. After about a hour and half had gone by the food was all gone and everyone was talking about their lives.

Rage: So Beck what do you do for a living?

Beck: I am a part time stuntman for actors in movies, then the rest of the time I am in school to become a real actor.

Sonic: That awesome so what do you do Tori?

Tori: I am going to the same school as Beck but, to become a professional singer as a full time job once I am out of college. Right now, I just work weekends and some weeknights at a casino here in town.

Rage: That sounds fun, bet you get many perverts.

Tori: Not really, I am the entertainment so I get my own room in the back. Completely safe from the audience.

Rage: Good…well it's getting late guys we need to rest up for tonight.

Rage got up a stretched her arms before turning towards Tori and Beck to say her thanks. Shadow stood up nodding his head at the couple then had to drag Sonic to the guest room passed from exhaustion and eating all that food. Rage followed closely behind helping carry Sonic the best she could, once they got him in bed a tucked in they both plopped down on the other bed together.

Rage: Shadow how are we going to get through this?

Shadow: Rage I can see that these dreams frighten you very much. I will do my best to help you with them but it also seems that you intend to not tell me your most life changing events. Like the day your father died or how you became a demon. All this information that you seem to be trying to avoid most likely holds that answer your looking for. This is what I feel is the problem you already know the answer just to afraid to admit it or you may know what it is you just don't know you know it yet.

Rage: Huh thank you Yang I don't know what I would do without you I will try to confront this as much as I can hopefully my Father will visit me again in my dreams.

Shadow: Let us hope so.

Shadow gently placed a kiss on Rage's forehead while brushing her quills with his fingers. He looked into her soft hazel eyes and saw so much hurt. She never deserved any of the pain she went through. But she truly was the Demon Goddess then wouldn't this be the same as sacrifice for her true power. He didn't know or did he have to energy to think about it, it had been a long trip for both of them and they needed their sleep.

Shadow: Get some rest Rage we are going to need it for tomorrow.

Rage: All right Shadow goodnight.

Rage softly planted a kiss on Shadow lips before walking over to the couch to doze off. Shadow only smiled and laid down on his bed. It wasn't long before he was off too and was entranced by some extraordinary dream.

*Shadow's Dream*

I was in a different land the foliage was different than it had been in America. I was walking around in a clearing when I heard footsteps. I turned around to find the intruder but saw nothing. I kept my guard up until there was another rattle throughout what I thought was the bushes. I was ready to attack until a low musical voice filled my ears. My guard and reflexes instantly slowed and I was stunned while I watched him.

Great Dog Demon: Do not attack I am not here to hurt you. Shadow do you know who I am?

This animal had marbled white and black fur soft hazel eyes that were warm and welcoming. He wore an emerald green top with flowing gold lines with a tree print on it. A black pant-like bottom then lastly was those odd violet marks on his muzzle almost like a dog had attacked him. Shadow realized as he saw the color of his marks once again he knew.

Shadow: Your Rage's Father.

Great Dog Demon: Yes and you may call me by my real name, Kuroyemon or just Kuro.

Shadow: Very well…if you don't mind me asking it seems that all of your families name's have meanings. What is yours?

Kuro: That is a very observant Shadow. Yes Inyu name means dog Rage's name speaks of her inner self and feelings, and Jac-Jac stands for a very creative and sensitive soul. My name is two words Kuro stands for the black dog while Yemon stands for the guardian of the gate, I am the Dog Demon that guards the heaven's gate.

Shadow: I see, so Kuro why have you sought me out. By what Rage's tells me about these dreams, they are very real.

Kuro: Indeed they are… you are always quick to the point are you not Shadow.

Shadow: Usually, yes I like to know what I am dealing with and how to do it as soon as possible. It's much faster that way.

Kuro: I see then I will not as you say "beat around the bush". I know that you are my daughter's Yang. I am blessed that you were chosen, you really are the perfect match for her. I ask as her Father that you take good care of her. Also I ask that you as you try to help Rage figure out that she is the Demon Goddess that you are careful. If someone tells her before she figures it out on her own. Horrid things will happen to her and everyone around her. The ways of the worldly Gods are shaky and can easily be broken. Be cautious of how you say things to her and more importantly let Ashlie do her job.

Shadow: Who is Ashlie?

Kuro: You will know soon enough. One last thing Shadow I ask of you on a personal note. Don't tell Rage about this dream I failed her as a father and I don't want to do it ever again. Once she figures out who she is I will always be able to talk to her again. Please be a good father to your kids and never fight a battle that can endanger their future with you.

Shadow: Kuro I don't mean to disagree with you but Rage think the highest of you. She respects and loves you more than I knew was possible that is until I met her. She loves and misses you with all her heart. When she told me about her dream last night, her eyes lit up when she spoke of you. Kuro, Rage is someone I love more than anything in the world and more than even Maria. But how much I love her is only a fraction of what her love is for you. I know how big Rage's heart is, it has enough room for everyone in her life, mine is only for her. Kuro you didn't fail her as a father you died protecting her you gave you last breaths to the best father you could for her. I do not know or can even begin to understand how you did that. I just saying you mean a lot to Rage and she means a lot everyone around her.

Kuro thought about this only for a moment. He had believed all this time that he wasn't there for Rage and Inyu as much as he should have been. But, was what Shadow saying true, could his children actually be proud and miss their father. The only thing that kept him from accepting this truth was his other child Jac-Jac. She lived with her aunt who she thought was her own mother .But truly; her aunt treated her as if she was her own daughter after her sister died. He knew Shadow's words were only a third of the truth if was true. Inyu and Jac-Jac still had their opinions.

Kuro: Shadow I thank you for your kind words but yet Rage's feelings again are only part of the truth. You Shadow are a kind soul regardless of your past deeds, you wonder sometimes why you were chosen to be Rage's Yang. You were chosen because you heart has been through everything a century old demon's has one through. You are able to understand and help Rage through everything she throws at you. You can control her emotions because you have been through them yourself. Shadow, Rage needs you more than you think don't forget that. It is almost time for you to go I must leave you until we meet again.

Shadow wanted to ask him more question and in truth just wanted to talk to him more. Whenever Rage spoke of him and how you were just drawn to him by the aura he presented was so true. Shadow wanted to be near her he set off such a good feeling and the way he spoke like he had century's worth of knowledge and wisdom. Then he vanished as he heard his name being called out.

*End of Shadow Dream*

Rage: Shadow… Shadow wake up. Shadow, Shadow… Yang please wake up its almost dark and we need to get moving.

Rage gently shook Shadow trying to wake him without alerting him. Last time she did that she almost got hit with a chaos spear. He slowly opened his eyes his blood like eyes exposed for just a moment the seemed innocent a pure. Then it was gone Rage always wished she could looked at them like that longer then when they were there for. Shadow smirked when he saw Rage and pulled her in close to him and she laid in front of him and then wiggled herself around to face him. With his eyes still only halfway open and smirking Shadow almost looked childish. Then Rage realized how focused she had been on the mission that she hadn't really paid any attention to Shadow the past few days and now it seemed he was almost begging for it. Rage smiled at him and gently kissed the tip of his nose and his smirk turned into a smile. He scooted closer to her and started playing with her long snowy quills, her hazel eyes for once were soft a welcoming. Shadow leaned in a kissed her, he had the softest touch as she began to kiss back. The kiss deepened and Shadow pulled her body against his as they continued to kiss. Rage was melting on the insides a big part her just wanted to forget everything that was going on around her and stay here forever with Shadow. The one person she loved more than anything in the world and secretly she loved him more she loved her sister, brother, or even her father. Shadow ended the kiss by pulling away and Rage's mind screamed for more, she felt wanted and needed when Shadow kissed her she didn't want it stop. Shadow's eyes were fully open now and looked Rage in her eyes now the eyes her saw when they first met. The ones that drew him to her, beautiful grey eyes with just enough light blue to give it uniqueness.

Shadow: Rage, have you ever noticed that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, their so unique so different.

Rage: Yes indeed, they are different but I highly doubt it's anything profoundly special.

Shadow: I don't know Rage they seem extremely special to me they are a small reason why I fell in love with you. Also a big reason why I love you now.

They way Shadow stressed that last sentence caught Rage's attention. What would have changed it from being a small reason to a big one? She tried to think about it more but Shadow leaned his lips on hers again and she forgot everything. When she was changed back into her demon form Shadow sat up a picked her up, sat her on his lap, and held onto her for just a minute longer before speaking.

Shadow: Rage I love you so much I can't even begin to use words anymore to try a describe it to you. I would never be able to live with myself you I ever lost you and I would not trade you for anything in this world. You are all I want and need for me to be happy for all eternal.

Rage looked at him curiously; Shadow had been one to occasionally profess how much he loved her but never tried this hard to convince her of it. She knew that Shadow loved her with everything fiber of his being. She could see that he would never love anything else but her for a long time. They stayed there for only a few minutes longer wanting stay forever. But that is only a dream at that point in time, just as Rage pulled away to go put on her makeup again Sonic awoke.

Sonic: Yawn. Well that was a good sleep I feel great. Hey what's wrong with you Shads?

Shadow: I got a dream from Rage's father last night. I'm very worried about the coming days of this mission. Sonic there are some things you don't know about Rage exactly.

Sonic: What do you mean exactly Shadow and don't tell me its classified or some crap like that. The last time she something like that happened the whole school was evacuated. So what is it this time.

Shadow was a little perplexed Sonic never barked at anyone especially Shadow himself. He got a little angry at this minor attack, but then Rage walked back in with her mask over her head a weapons at her side. It was time to go, Shadow nodded his head as well as Sonic. Rage gave them one of her spell papers again just in case. They both stood straight up full of energy. Rage walked out of the room to put on her hood for her suit. Shadow turned back to Sonic.

Shadow: Sonic Rage is more powerful than you think. Even her demon form is nothing compared to what she really is.

Sonic: Just tell me what is going on.

Shadow: Sonic Rage is a Goddess… a Demon Goddess, she rules the heavens for the demons and her father is trying to communicate with her and tell her that. He even gave her a riddle to help then he contacted me while we were sleeping to warn me of the days to come and not just tell Rage that she is the Goddess.

Sonic: So what I am hearing is that Rage is actually a god and she has been contacted by her dead father as well as you?

Shadow: Yes that works too.

Sonic: Shadow I hate to say it but you just had to pick the most complicated hedgehog in the whole world to be your mate.

Shadow: Mate…

Sonic: Yeah as in your lover for life kind of thing that is what Demons call them anyway. Jac-Jac told me that, she also said that it happens in the animal world too. The main way to tell if your mated to someone one is if your body physically hurts from being away from the one you love.

Sonic's eyes fell a little heavy at this point and leaned back on the wall. Shadow tilted his head in thought, perhaps he was mated with Amy he just didn't know it. Then they both heard footsteps coming from the hall, Rage was on her way back to the room.

Rage: Alright guys our next stop is California I know that it is much less of a run than yesterday but you need all the sleep you can get .

Shadow: Hmm then lets get going.

They wasted no time as soon as Tori returned from work the said their goodbyes to the couple and set off for the night. It was a smooth run so Rage decided to have Shadow carry her that way she could sleep. But only to caught up in one you own dreams yet again.

*Rage's Dream*

She opened her eyes and she recognized the scenery around her. She was back in Japan just like her first dream. Quickly she ran through the forest to the golden stair case up she went and into the heavens where she knew her Father would be waiting. She entered the golden doors and there stood the former Demon Goddess.

Yin: Hello Rage so nice to see you again

Rage: It is a honor to see you again Yin.

Rage smiled at her formality with the Demon Goddess.

Yin: Your Father waits for you in the Gardens, he wishes to speak with you.

Rage: Thank you Yin…Which way is the Gardens?

Yin: Follow your heart my dear.

With that Rage took the door to the right and then went straight from there like something was pulling her towards that direction. Then just as the Goddess had said the Gardens were where her heart had lead her. Her Father was there tending to the Tiger Lilies when she walked towards him. Kuroyemon had sensed her presence as soon as she walked through the gate. He looked at her as she approached. She was in her normal form and when she stood there beside him he felt at peace again. Rage was his child along with Inyu and Jac-Jac. But Rage was the only one capable of ever seeing him again during their lives.

Kuro: Hello my child, how are you doing so far?

Rage: I am physically content, but my mind is catastrophic mess. I have been thinking about that riddle all day Father and I still don't see how it connects to me. I understand that I am important to the demon world, but I don't seem to understand how important I really am.

Kuro only chuckled with a soft smile in seeing how frustrated his child was.

Kuro: Well I am here to listen to what you have pieced together so far.

Rage: I know for sure that this is about the mortal Demon God and Goddess. The whole riddle was about them. However, what I don't understand is what they have to do with me. I am not a seeker of the Gods because I didn't have the scar at birth. I am not a Protector of or for the Gods because I don't hear their voices in my head and I don't protect just person at a time. I realized Jac-Jac is a Protector of the Gods as well as Kim and Inyu, but what does that make me?

Kuro: Well you have certainly put a lot of thought into all of this. You are correct about your siblings and Kimberly being a Protector for the Gods and the riddle being about the Gods. However, you have yet to figure out your purpose in all of this. Perhaps another puzzle may help you thoughts.

_When they are unsure, of whom they are_

_Most likely, they go looking long and far_

_Yet one thing they will never know_

_That their eyes are windows to their souls_

_They see it all through thick and thin_

_But what lies behind and deep within_

_Are powers greater than ever possible_

_Making them truly unstoppable_

Kuro: That is your second riddle my child. You only have one more left until I can no longer assist you.

Rage: But Father that helps me so little I understand that this one is also about the Demon Gods. Hmm… In this riddle, it more specifically centers on the mortal Demons eyes. Wait that is how they tell who they are isn't it. Like if you're an Eval you have the violet color of orchid somewhere on you in your mortal or demon form. So then it is the color of their eyes that must be how the Seekers find them. Then if eyes were, windows to the soul that also means that when they turn into their godly form their eyes would disappear because the gods don't have souls within them when they are present. Am I correct so far Father?

Kuro: You are almost there my child everything you have concluded on it is true. The one question left standing for that riddle is what color are the Gods eyes in their mortal form.

Rage: I would love to know that answer but you're not going to tell me are you.

Kuro: Not a chance my child… Rage do you love me?

Rage stood their dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he had just asked that question.

Rage: Father why would you think I don't love you. I love you with everything I have and then some. You are my hero and so much more that what a loving father should be. I miss you so much and I wish every day I had the power to bring you back down to Earth. Jac-Jac will never get to feel what Inyu and I felt with you as our Father. I know you hid her to protect her and she dose as well. Inyu nearly had an emotional break down one night when he had a hard time taking care of me. He knew he could never replace you and felt so ashamed and heartbroken that I saw him cry for the first time in my entire life. We miss you Father and we love you don't ever think any of us don't.

Kuro was a little startled by her outburst but was glad when it was over. She stood there holding her ground and he knew she would make a wonderful Goddess someday. That was also too soon to come.

Kuro: Thank you Rage I love you and I miss all of you dearly. Hmm… it is almost time for you to wake up child. There is one thing I ask of you to do.

Rage: What is it Father?

Kuro: Tell Shadow what exactly The Passing of Blood ceremony is.

Rage: But Father there is no need to tell him. The less he knows the better I don't want him to be angry at my brother or be upset by what there is too tell.

Kuro: He is your Yang and he has every right to know what you went through. He feels that emotional toll every time you change without him my child. He deserves to know why it hurts so much.

Rage: Okay Father I will tell him, Father I have one more question for you.

The vision she had of Shadow the Jac-Jac came to their school popped into her head.

Rage: I had a vision of Shadow holding small white light in his hands one day. I have never really thought anything of it until now. What does it symbolize?

Kuro: The white light is a soul Rage. A pure soul at that if you open your eyes just a little more you will see her carries it wherever he goes. It is Maria's soul, he has never been able to let go of her yet, he still feels that her death was his fault. You are helping him heal my child but she was his first best friend. You know everything about him you should understand how he would feel child. You had a similar misfortune, did you not?

Rage: Yes I did Father and I understand thank you.

*End of Dream*

Rage yawned a little and lazily opened her eyes and saw that they were almost to their campsite. There would be no sleeping in a house tonight. The boys would have to get use to her way of sleeping.

Rage: Shadow you can put me down now, we are about an hour away from out stop.

Shadow: All right Rage.

Sonic: So what is the address for our stop tonight?

Rage: There isn't one to be honest with you.

Sonic: Are you serious Rage!

Rage: Sonic the hedgehog it is not going to kill you to sleep in the trees for once in your lifetime. Anyways Jac-Jac told me where it is it was one of her homes for a while; it has a cave near it if you would rather sleep in that.

Sonic mumbled something but Rage was too busy to care, she needed to find the camp ground soon. They were going to need their sleep for a few hours this time around because they would set off across the sea just before the break of dawn and would travel all day until they reach Japan. Then there was another camp ground they would sleep at until night time came again.

They reached the grounds earlier than she had thought and just as Jac-Jac had said there was a fire pit right beside the cave entrance and dry wood in it. Sonic preferred to sleep in the tree and Rage agreed to take him up there. When she came back down she started a small fire and pulled out some of the food Tori and Beck had given them to eat. She broke of a piece of bread and sliced some meat for Shadow. She had seen that he had not eaten at all that day.

Shadow: I'm not all that hungry Yin.

Rage: I'm not asking Shadow, you haven't eaten all day. Something is bothering you and until you eat and tell me what it is you're not going to bed.

Shadow sighed she was really good at reading his emotions. He breathed once, twice and finally asked a question that he had been thinking about since yesterday.

Shadow: Rage what is The Passing of the Blood ceremony exactly consist of?

Rage widen her eyes and instantly felt the pain of that day run through her again. Shadow's eyes sadden as he realized what a personal question he had just asked.

Shadow: Rage if you…

Rage: No Shadow I have too. You have every right to know. You do feel my emotional feelings every day, you deserve to know what happened that day.

Rage took one deep breath and listened to make sure Sonic was asleep. She had never told anybody about that day. It was too much to think how it would her hurt to hear to speak the story aloud to someone.

Rage: It was my twelfth birthday…

* * *

**Asha: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is my favorite chapter out of both books so far and I really hope you all enjoy it...it was kind of hard for me to write and even made me tear up...remember I write from my heart and my experiences and encounters with other people. I am NOT saying this happened in real life!**

**Rage: We know Asha...I still love you :D**

**Asha: Thanks Rage your the best! *HUG***

**Rage: Please read and review our goal is five review for this chapter thank you so much!**


End file.
